Office for Defense of Multiversal Assets
The Office for Defense of Multiversal Assets, or ODMA for short, is an inter-universal organization dedicated to maintaining peace and stability throughout the multiverse as aptly as possible. Established as a primary power in the wake of the Coalition Civil War, it replaced the United Nations as the main collaborator alongside the Coalition, and quickly built its way to the top as a dominant force to maintain peace and eliminate those who would endanger that concord. Description A mysterious organization said to have existed for far longer than most have heard about it, ODMA's general objective can be considered the same as the United Nations, and thus, the two organizations have had similarities drawn between each other. In a sense, one could almost describe ODMA as a more Machiavellian version of the UN, though the description would not be entirely accurate. Led by a small administration comprised of Ritsuko Akagi and Big Boss, they are subordinate only to the founder of the organization, Amanda Waller. The organization's most notable assets are its Checkmate branches, consisting of elite agents sent to carry out only the most pressing and challenging of missions assigned by Waller herself. Role Civil War Though it is unknown when the group had officially been established, it rose to power after gathering its resources at the hand of its founders, Amanda Waller and Ritsuko Akagi, at a United Nations meeting to determine what to do with Akagi after the discovery of her methods and the results that occurred from them, as the popular vote had turned out to be in favor of booting her from the organization. It is then that Ritsuko announced her involvement with a new group, ODMA, to take over operations alongside the Coalition. Despite objections from Akane Tsunemori, Amanda Waller, who appears shortly after Ritsuko's announcement, silences any objecting voices, and lets it be known that they will be taking care of things from now on. Genesis Epilogue In their epilogue, Naomi Kimishima and Inspector Navel, upon awakening within the present day, decide to use their abilities to serve the greater good of the multiverse and join ODMA. A week after the events of the epilogue, Amanda Waller is seen speaking to Nick Fury, who had decided that the Murder Games had interfered with the happenings of his world for far too long, referencing Fusion, School Daze, and Welcome to the Falls in passing, agrees to join S.H.I.E.L.D. with ODMA under certain conditions, his actions also spurred on by the recent discovery of the original Survivors. Paradisum Perdidit Agents Adam Jensen and Jihl Nabaat are seen during the incident, having been taken from the world(s) they were just in alongside many other unrelated people throughout the multiverse, later revealed to be caused by the Reality Devourer. The two of them take charge and lead the ragtag team through the event. After the end of the incident, Jensen and Jihl are seen reporting their accounts of the event to fellow agent Leo Christophe. Right Hand of the Magic God Immediately following the events of Uncertainty Principle, an emergency multiversal summit is called by Kyoko Kirigiri, the leader of the Coalition. Just like other organizations, ODMA sends its own share of representatives, including Gaius, Toppo, Jiren, and Captain Falcon. During the event, Jiren quickly defects to the Revanchist during the first chapter, persuaded to join their cause by Enrico Pucci and his promises of achieving "Heaven," and to reunite with his lost loved ones. Captain Falcon is murdered alongside Russia (of the United Universes) during the third chapter in a fight with Pucci. Gaius is killed off-screen during the event as well, presumably sometime during the fourth chapter. Notable Members Administration * Amanda Waller * Big Boss * Nick Fury * Ritsuko Akagi Checkmate Black * Adam Jensen * Amanda Waller * Big Boss * Floyd Lawton * Hei * Kai Leng * Seras Victoria * Sion Eltnam Atlasia * Slade Wilson * Steve Trevor * Strider Hiryu * Tatsu Yamashiro * Four other unidentified members Checkmate White * Byakuya Togami * Cisco Ramon * Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing * Kazuhira Miller * Mari Makinami Illustrious * Mom Lalonde * Ritsuko Akagi * Ryoji Kaji * Eight other unidentified members Regular Members * Amélie Lacroix * Broly * Esdeath * Inspector Navel * Jack * Jihl Nabaat * J'onn J'onzz * Lena Oxton * Leo Cristophe * Nana * Naomi Kimishima * Phil Connors * Remy * Rick Flag * Toppo S.H.I.E.L.D. Branch * Bruce Banner * Clint Barton * Natasha Romanoff * Sam Wilson * Thor Odinson Auxiliary Forces * Ilona * Lobo * Mikoto Misaka * Thom Kallor Former Members * Captain Falcon - Regular Member, killed by Enrico Pucci during Right Hand of the Magic God. * Gaius - Regular Member, died sometime during Right Hand of the Magic God. * Jiren - Regular Member, defected to the Revanchist and subsequently killed during Right Hand of the Magic God. * Scott Lang - S.H.I.E.L.D. Branch, died during the events of Genesis, but was brought back to life by Albert Wesker with his mind altered so that he was loyal to Umbrella. * Steve Rogers - S.H.I.E.L.D. Branch, died during the events of The Ties That Bind. * Tony Stark - S.H.I.E.L.D. Branch, was killed by Ultron in Genesis. Major Divisions and Branches Checkmate Black Checkmate as a whole is a covert operations branch initially founded by Amanda Waller as its own organization, or rather, a separate branch of another organization from her world. Its hierarchy is modeled after a chess motif. Checkmate Black is a nod towards the operations it carries out, or rather, black ops. In short, it is the team (though it is not uncommon for only one operative to be sent at a time) that carries out operations necessary to ODMA's objective. They are considered the best of the best in at least one quality on the battlefield, including firearms management, close quarters combat, infiltration, and more. In the hierarchy, Amanda Waller is the general leader, given the position of "Queen," with Big Boss as the second-in-command, given the position of "King." The other roles have not been disclosed. Checkmate White On the other hand, while Checkmate Black handles operations, Checkmate White more concerns gathering intel for the ODMA organization as a whole in order to keep itself updated on the happenings within the multiverse. In a similar vein to how Checkmate Black is considered the elite of field operatives, the members of Checkmate White are considered the elites of intel gathering. In the hierarchy, Ritsuko Akagi is the general leader with the "Queen" position, while Kazuhira Miller holds the "King" position as the second in command. S.H.I.E.L.D. Branch As its name implies, this branch consists moreso of members who are technically members of the organization S.H.I.E.L.D., but still technically count as members of ODMA. The branch was formed shortly after the epilogue of Genesis, and though its functions have the same goals and methods as the primary branch, they are notably part of the other organization as well. Trivia * Though it is unknown when exactly the organization was formed, it is believed to have existed in the shadows as early as The Grand Hotel. Category:Organizations Category:Civil War Category:Ragnarok Category:Genesis Category:Time Squad Category:Right Hand of the Magic God Category:Fighting of the Spirit Category:Paradisum Perdidit Category:ODMA